Announcement
by FandomsMJ
Summary: Estella has some news for Race.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or related characters.

* * *

Home, finally. Race leaned back against the front door, closing his eyes as he let out a relieved sigh. He loved his job, he really did, but it felt good to be home. Then he heard the sound of sobbing coming from down the hall. His eyes shot open as he pushed off from the door, briskly making his way towards the sound. Reaching the bedroom, he found Estella sitting on the edge of the bed, her pretty face buried in her hands as she cried.

"Estella?" Race frowned as he ventured into the room.

Her head shot up, red-rimmed emerald eyes wide. "R-Roger." She stuttered through her crying.

Concerned he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to his side. She didn't hesitate to lean against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "What's wrong, 'Stella?" Race asked.

"I-I-I... I-I'm..." She stammered. Whatever she said next was lost in a sob and she buried her face in his shoulder.

Completely confused and very worried Race began to run a hand through her red hair as he held her. He let her cry, knowing that she wouldn't be able to tell him until she had calmed down. Though, he really wanted to know _now_ what was wrong so he could fix it - if it was possible to fix it.

* * *

Estella didn't know how long she'd been crying before she began to run out of tears. She still couldn't believe the test results. She still couldn't believe it had happened. She wasn't ready for it... and she dreaded to think how Race was going to react to the news. She wasn't even ready to tell him, but she'd have to now or she'd chicken out and he'd have to figure it out on his own. And he would figure it out.

"Estella?" Race murmured as her sobs died down, "What's wrong?"

"I-I..." She began, her voice still trembling. "I'm p-pr-pregnant."

There. She'd said it.

Race froze, his body going rigid. "W-what?" He rasped after a long moment.

She repeated herself, preparing for the worst.

It was silent for a long moment. Then Race's body started to shake and he began to laugh. Laughing. He was _laughing_. Not in the 'yeah funny joke' or 'that's ridiculous' sort of way but in the way one did when that was the only way to release the positive energy building up within them. Estella pulled away from him to look at him. He was grinning like an idiot, his ice blue eyes dancing with excitement and happiness.

"I t-th-thought s-s-som-something w-wa-was w-wr-wrong..." He stammered through his laughter.

"Roger, I'm serious!" Estella cried wanting to slap him. "We can't raise a child! What about our jobs?"

Calming himself, Race pulled her close again, "We can make it work 'Stella. We made _us_ work didn't we?"

"That was different." Estella protested. "We're adults, capable of taking care of ourselves! we don't have t-to rely on someone else!"

"Code-breakers can work from home." Race pointed out. "And if I have to, I can move to a different division that would allow me to work from home... or I could get a different job entirely." He added the last part quietly, indicating that it was an option of last resort.

"You would?" She had to be skeptical at that. There was no way he'd give up being an I-One agent. No way.

"If I absolutely had to, for our child, yes." He answered.

Then it hit her, he _wanted_ kids. When they had discussed it in the beginning of their marriage they had agreed it was best not to try for kids, it wouldn't be ideal given their jobs. Yet he had wanted kids the entire time.

"What if we can't make it work?" She asked softly.

"We can make it work. We _will_ make it work." Race responded. "We can do it Estella. Together."

"Okay." She murmured.

She still wasn't ready to become a mother, but she had time to prepare. She would be ready. They would be ready.

They could do this.

She hoped.

* * *

 _A/N: (Yep, it's at the end instead of the beginning this time). Honestly, despite what he says Race wouldn't give up his job as an active I-One agent. He just can't. He lives for that job. In my universe the reason Race and Estella's marriage fell apart was because Race got seriously hurt on a mission and while he was in the hospital in critical condition Estella saw how hard it was on Jessie (who was 6 at the time) and wanted Race to quit his job. He wouldn't. Things deteriorated and they ended up getting divorced. (Of course, they had arguments all through out their time as a married couple, but it didn't start getting bad until that final year.) Also, I'm not entirely happy with how this story turned out so it'll probably be re-written at some point._


End file.
